The instant invention relates to amusements games and more particularly to an action toy game apparatus which is operative in connection with an amusement game of the general type wherein a game player must effectively and skillfully perform certain predetermined manipulative activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Games of the type wherein game players must effectively perform certain manipulative activities within set periods of time in order to achieve game scores have generally been found to have relatively high levels of amusement value. Further, games of this type which require the use of game apparatus which incorporate amusing game themes and require game players to skillfully perform interesting types of activities have been found to be particularly popular. Still further, it has been found that games of this general type which are specifically adapted for use by young children can aid in the development of manual dexterity and hand-to-eye coordination. Game apparatus of this general type are disclosed in the assignee's copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 129,822; 129,823; and, 129,824 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,074.
The instant invention provides a highly effective and amusing toy-game apparatus which is adapted for use in connection with a novel and amusing game wherein a game player must perform predetermined manipulative game activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score. In particular, the action toy-game apparatus of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer in the base which is actuatable for a set period of time, a rotatable platform on the base which is operatively connected to the timer for rotation during the set period of time, a plurality of game elements which are receivable on the platform and a retrieving mechanism which is operative for individually retrieving the game elements from the platform during the set period of time. The retrieving mechanism is preferably adapted for magnetically retrieving the game elements from the platform during the set period of time, and hence one of either the retrieving means or each of the game elements comprises magnetic means thereon, and the other of either the retrieving or each of the game elements is magnetically responsive so that the game elements can be magnetically retrieved from the platform. The game elements are preferably receivable in upright positions on the platform and they are preferably adapted so that they are only retrievable when they are in the upright positions thereof. The game apparatus preferably further comprises means for upsetting any of the game elements remaining in the upright positions thereof on the platform upon the expiration of the set period of time and a tethered character figure which is operatively connected to the timer so that it is drawn toward the base during the set period of time and positioned at a location which is closely adjacent to the base upon the expiration of the set period of time. The apparatus preferably still further comprises a receiver for receiving the game elements from the retrieving mechanism, and the retrieving mechanism is preferably pivotable about an axis which is substantially parallel to the axis of rotation of the platform so that it can be effectively utilized to retrieve game elements from various positions on the platform as the platform is rotated during the set period of time. The retrieving mechanism preferably further includes a retrieving arm which is manually movable to a lowered position for retrieving the game elements from the platform, and either the magnetic means or the magnetically responsive means is preferably mounted on the outer end of the retrieving arm.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the game apparatus of the instant invention, the game elements are positioned in the upright positions thereof on the platform, and the timer is actuated for a set period of time. Upon actuation of the timer, the platform commences rotation and the game elements can be individually retrieved from the platform by properly positioning the retrieving arm and moving it to a lowered position in order to individually magnetically retrieve the game elements. After a game element has been retrieved from the platform with the retrieving arm, it can be moved to the receiving member; and, thereafter, another game element can be retrieved in a similar manner. However, once the set period of time has expired, any game elements remaining in the upright positions thereof on the platform are automatically upset, and rotation of the platform is terminated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing action toy game apparatus of a type wherein certain predetermined manipulative activities must be performed within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective action toy game apparatus which is adapted to incorporate a novel and amusing game theme.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective action toy game apparatus which is adapted to be used by young children in order to aid in the development of hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.